Gangs of Austan
Major Syndicates The Hutts The Gnuda Kajidic runs Hutt interests from E'Nachu Castle in the Moov Canyons. While the planet is ostensibly under the purview of The Great Karkutta, the old Hutt is rarely there, as Austan is but one of his planetary interests that he administers from the comfort of his palace on Nar Shaddaa. Day-to-day operations are handled by his Bith majordomo and physician, Aidarro. The Bith is rumored to conduct experiments in the dungeons below the castle. The Hutts prefer to import their muscle, and as such their minions come from a wider array of species, including Barabels, Farghul, Bothans, and Bimms. The Hutts have imported a tribe of Jawas to assist with salvage and repair operations, since irregular trade has necessitated a cunning approach to the re-use of technological resources. Thanks to these Jawa scavengers and occasional smuggled shipments, the Hutts have cornered the market on slugthrowers, stimpacks, ammunition, battle armor, speeders, and third-hand droids. Black Sun Black Sun suffered tremendously from the Imperial presence on Austan. After a number of high-profile arrests, they've gone low-profile and typically trade in the exchange of information and smuggling. They operate out of Pelia Spire in the Moov Mountains, a small city they largely control. The Black Sun syndicate is managed by Underlord Choz'u, a Faleen female. Minor Gangs All of Austan's minor gangs are home-grown and occupy a niche that has allowed them to survive increased Imperial scrutiny. While there are dozens of petty crime organizations, few of them are of much real concern to the Empire. Many of these gangs have suffered under Hutt rule and bear a grudge to the slugs. At the same time, many of them know a bit of huttese, as that's where the good money usually comes from. The Vintage Blaster Club The vintage Blaster Club is known for distinctive side-shave haircuts, leather jackets, vintage blasters, and rare speeder bikes. This human-only gang aligns closely with the Empire, and is composed of wealthy blaster enthusiasts who engage in occasional skullduggery. They don't openly flout the law, but love to crack skulls when no-one is looking. They are rumored to set up "hunts" where they turn an enemy loose on the plains and chase them on their speeder bikes. The Vintage Blaster Club owns a few floors of a Hardcell in Kardo Farba. They comprise about 8 members. Rawk-Bats The Rawk-Bats is an easy gang to get into, get out of, and get beat up by. Known for their vests, eye gear, mohawks, and love of the color purple, the Rawk-Bats also enjoy loud music, drinking, and fighting. They are usually poorly-equipped, since most well-equipped of sane criminals don't stay Rawk-Bats long. There's a running joke about how every gang member on Austan was a Rawk-Bat when they were 14. The Rawk Bats have chapters in every major settlement, and are popular even in remote areas. A former Rawk-Bat by the name of Chis-tayn-kee made it big as a holopop star and many Rawk-Bats carry musical instruments that they play universally poorly. they number in the hundreds. The Blue Harvesters The Blue Harvesters are a set of agricultural workers who hate prison colony folks and love to start fights. They're typically much older than the other gangs and usually have day jobs operating harvesting equipment, repairing things, or managing cattle. They are typically armed with long-rifle slugthrowers and will load up into a heavy speeder when they need to get around. They are present generally everywhere in small numbers, but will occasionally congregate to do moots where they perform feats of strength, show off the power of their agricultural equipment, and stage droid fights. They've named themselves after a popular vintage agricultural harvester company. Tuxmito Wave Tuxmito Wave split off from the Rawk-Bats in 5BBY and set up shop in Kardo Farba, one of many regional Rawk-Bat offshoots to have done so. They established themselves quickly as a serious local power, even though they only have a few members. Their leader Ambule Shole went missing in recent weeks leading to a power vacuum. The Flyboys The flyboys are a group of atmospheric speeder pilots who pilot T-16s and T-47s. Most of them have day jobs repairing speeders or other equipment, and they have a converted hangar southeast of Kardo Farba made out of the remains of a crashed GR75 Gallofree Medium Transport. It is rumored that they are repairing the transport to take their game offworld. Law Dogs An unofficial law presence backed by the Empire, Lawdogs are given the dirty work that the empire doesn't want to file paperwork for. They are not legally deputized and do not have real legal authority, but they are generally well-equipped with blast vests, blaster pistols, and airspeeders. Any given city has at least 10-20 lawdogss, depending on size.